El guerrero dragón
by ALih Jhac
Summary: Un sólo guerrero, poderoso, valiente y de humildad incontenible. Sólo él podrá acabar con el mal, con la esclavitud, las guerras y al mismo tiempo, salvar el arte del kung fu, pero su camino estará plagado de errores y dificultades, traiciones y desconfianza, al final, sólo el tendrá la última decisión... ser el guerrero dragón o... hacer que el mal triunfe sobre el bien.


**Jack.**

**Bueno, les quiero decir, que este es un trabajo ambicioso para mi, y espero que les guste, me centraré más en esta historia, quiero hacerla haber que tal les parece, Creo que la historia de Lou no me convenció, y planeo re-elaborarla, y estoy seguro que esta les gustará más, pensaré en dejar los mismos personajes, pero los pondré en distintos papeles, sin más que decir, aquí les va el inicio, espero y lo disfruten, y si no es mucho pedir, podrían dejar una critica o su comentario acerca de qué les pareció, si no es mucho molestia. Cuídense y éxito en sus historias y en las que tengan planeadas por hacer.**

* * *

**1.- Prólogo.**

* * *

_Un día oscuro, tormentoso, sin luz. Lluvia grisácea caía del cielo ante sus imponentes rugidos cubiertos de furia, relámpagos y truenos azotaban las tierras pastosas de una pequeña aldea escondida entre los enormes bosques de bambú, los habitantes se encontraban resguardados en casas pequeñas. En la lejanía, se encontraba un ejército enorme de lobos hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, anhelando el sabor de la carne fresca, vestidos con cuerpos metálicos de platino, cargando espadas de frío acero en sus costados. Al frente de la escolta caminaba un pavorreal, con una imponente armadura de hombros dorada, un enorme sable con incrustaciones de diamantes descansaba en su espalda. El ejército se detuvo en una colina, observando aquel pequeño pueblo, que ya no se encontraba muy lejos de su ubicación._

_Con paso apresurado, un lobo salió de entre la multitud, con un semblante frio y ansioso por verter sangre en el suelo con su espada y arco de madera. Con su único ojo sano, plantó una mirada sombría en el pavorreal, acercándose de manera inquietante._

_—Señor, ya hemos llegado. —Espetó, con voz cansina y aguda. El pavorreal no apartó su mirada de aquel pueblo, alzó su ala donde se encontraban varias dagas afiladas entre cada pluma que tenía. Apretó los labios y ensanchó una sonrisa agria, observó al lobo por encima de su hombro con sus ojos rojos profundos, asintiendo minúsculamente con la cabeza._

_—Perfecto, no nos daremos el lujo de dejar a alguien vivo, recuerden, asesínenlos a todos, no quiero que nadie quede vivo. — Tomó su espada delgada con un filo destellante. —Quiero ver la sangre de todos, no descansaremos hasta haberlos exterminado. —Rió con malicia retomando el paso, dejando atrás al lobo y a su ejército algunos pasos atrás._

_—Sí, mi señor… —Respondió de nuevo el lobo. Con su único ojo, observo a los demás alzando su espada en el aire. —¡Vayan por ellos, que no quede nadie vivo!. —Cantó con grito de guerra. Los demás lobos se le unieron en coro y empezaron a correr con dirección al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba enfrente._

Una vieja tortuga caminaba a la cima de una montaña, con un paso tranquilo y pesado, y aún más, dificultado por la incesante lluvia y la oscuridad que podría desviarlo a una caída y muerte segura, con sus profundos ojos azules divisó la cima. Se reacomodó su sombrero de paja y siguió caminando, se podían notar las enormes ansias del viejo en su rostro, aunque se encontraba sereno y relajado.

Cuando llegó a lo más alto, descansó por unos momentos recuperando el aire, después, observó una pequeña sombra debajo de una roca que se iluminaba con cada relámpago que pasaba por el cielo, caminó hasta él y se sentó en pose de loto, sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela detrás de su caparazón, del cual sacó un par de velas y un polvo azul brillante que venía en un pequeño recipiente.

Con un movimiento ágil de sus garras prendió las velas y las colocó frente a él, iluminando la oscuridad de su alrededor, tomó entre sus patas el polvo y lentamente lo vertió en el suelo, formando una figura de 6 lados y dentro de ella un símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos al frente de él, a la altura de sus hombros, respirando profundamente.

—Un mal se aproxima… y es diferente al que todos conocemos, es algo para lo que mis alumnos no están preparados, y nunca lo estarán… les pido a ustedes, que nos manden a nuestro salvador… — Tomó otro puñado del polvo y empezó a echarlo al frente de él. Las velas tomaron un color rojo, iluminando con más intensidad de proporciones anormales, la tortuga siguió respirando rápida y lentamente, sin perder una pisca de su concentración.

—Nadie podrá apartar nuestros futuros días de tristezas… de incertidumbre, sólo él podrá traer luz que opacará a la oscuridad, terminará con las injusticias con las que los demás guerreros no pueden lidiar, acabará con la maldad de nuestra tierra. —Tomó otro puño de polvo y repitió el mismo proceso.

—Un futuro oscuro nos depara y muy pronto, el fin llegará ante todo y destruirá todo lo conocido por nosotros… destruirá el kung fu, a menos que él venga a auxiliarnos. Les pido su ayuda, qué iluminen el camino del guerrero que nos salvará de esta tempestad, lo más pronto posible. —Se paró de nuevo y empezó a elaborar pasos de taichí.

_—¡NOOOOO!, ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!. —Gritó con desesperación una mujer, al ver cómo le arrebatan a su pequeño cachorro de los brazos, observó a sus lados para recibir ayuda de su esposo, pero este yacía en el suelo, con una espada que le atravesaba la carne de su pecho, haciendo emanar su sangre que teñía de rojo el verde del pasto._

—Un guerrero que tendrá problemas en sus comienzos… pero será capaz de razonar porqué pelear, por el bien de los demás. —Prosiguió la tortuga, mientras que de sus manos empezaba a emanar una luz que flaqueaba de intensidad.

_—¡Quítense malditos desgraciados!¡No dejaré que le hagan daño a mi bebé!. —Exclamó la mujer, con un tonó de denotaba la desesperación y el temor de su interior. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, alejándose de lo que ahora era un valle ardiendo en llamas. La lluvia empezaba a cesar, dando pasó al resplandor de un sol rojo. Mientras corría, pudo observar los numerosos cadáveres que se encontraban a su camino, con espadas y flechas atravesando sus interiores, lo que hizo que su temor aumentara. Cerró los ojos cortando las lágrimas que había en sus ojos, abrazó con más fuerza al pequeño bebé que llevaba en brazos y lo aferró a ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por seguir huyendo de aquellos lobos que se le acercaban a toda velocidad. —No dejare que te lastimen, mi amor. —Susurró en la oreja del pequeño cachorro que la miraba con un rostro confuso._

—Una nueva esperanza… que traerá una nueva forma de vivir… todo cambiará. —De las patas de la tortuga salió una esfera de luz mezclada de verde y gris, las gotas de la lluvia empezaban a caer con menos frecuencia, girando a su alrededor.

_La fémina tropezó con el lecho caído de una rama justo donde había una colina cuesta abajo, por efecto, comenzó a descender girando con el pequeño cachorro abultado entre sus brazos. Cuando pudo frenar, volvió a ponerse de pie empezando a correr a toda velocidad, mientras que los lobos le pisaban los tobillos, lanzándole flechas encendidas en llamas que rozaban su cuerpo._

_—No dejaré que te hagan daño… por favor… que alguien me ayude. —Susurró con los labios enterrados en la frente del cachorro sin parar de correr, las piernas le ardían y sentía como es que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría en el suelo, pero la voluntad de poner a su cachorro a salvo la mantenía persistente, buscando ayuda con la última esperanza que le quedaba._

_—¡AHÍ ESTÁ, NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPE!. —Una voz amarga proveniente de sus espaldas hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda._

_—Ya no habrá más esclavitud… sólo días de paz y armonía, todos podrán convivir sin temor a más guerras por diferencias sin importancia. —Prosiguió la tortuga, haciendo bailar el resplandor alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el sol rojo que salía iluminaba sus ojos y su caparazón, que era cubierto por una manta verde con un símbolo chino a su espalda._

_La hembra ya no podía correr más, y los lobos estaban a pocos pasos de ella, había perdido su esperanza de poner a su hijo a salvo, hasta que cerca de ahí se encontraba una carreta donde estaba un pequeño cerdo comerciante, charlando con otro par más de gansos. Se apresuró a escabullirse por detrás de la carreta sin ser vista, dentro de ella habían montones de cajas que contenían verduras y hiervas de todo tipo, en un rincón observó una caja vacía, sin pensarlo dos veces metió al pequeño en ella y dejo apoyadas sus patas en las esquinas._

_—Hijo… te amo. —Se acercó al cachorro y le dio un beso en la frente, seguido de una lágrima que cayó en la nariz del pequeño, haciendo que este comenzara a llorar. —Shh shh… no te preocupes… mamá estará bien. Cuídate mucho, hijo. —Se voltio dedicándole una última mirada por encima de su hombro._

_—Muy bien, entonces vendré por esas zanahorias la próxima semana, ahora tengo que llevar esta mercancía al valle de la paz. —Se escuchó la voz de un hombre por fuera de la carreta, la mujer supuso que era el dueño. Salió tan pronto como pudo y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta volteando a mirar cada cuando hacia atrás, observando como la carreta desaparecía entre los enormes bambúes._

_—¡AHÍ VA, MÁTENLA!. —De nuevo volvió a escuchar la esa misma voz asesina del lobo que venía seguido de sus demás soldados. Empezó a correr más tranquila, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, sabiendo que su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, no le importaba morir, ya que había cumplido su cometido, sabía que los lobos la encontrarían y la matarían, pero ya nada importaba, su cachorro estaba a salvo._

—Con la llegada de él… todo será más lúcido, el guerrero valiente y más poderoso de todos. —La tortuga posicionó sus brazos al lado de sus costados derechos, concentrando lo que ahora era una bola de energía verde, entre las palmas de sus patas.

_Una Horas después de un viaje, el comerciante llegó a su destino, empezó a andar por las calles hasta llegar al frente de una pequeña casa blanca, bajó de su vehículo y caminó adentro del lugar, donde había mesas ordenadas en línea horizontal y al fondo una pequeña barra con lugares de bambú para sentarse, tocó la puerta y a los pocos minutos se abrió dejando ver a un ganso que se estaba quitando un delantal rojo de su cintura._

_—Buen día Ping, es bueno verte de nuevo, he traído tus ingredientes de la semana. —Saludó el cerdo, tendiéndole la mano al ganso, con una sonrisa jovial._

_—¡Hola!, cuanto tiempo… veo que esta vez te tardaste un poco más que las anteriores. —Respondió el ganso, aceptando el apretón de manos, sonriendo de igual manera._

_—Oh sí, mi esposa acaba de tener a nuestro bebé y verás… el proceso fue largo. —Espetó el cerdo, rascándose la nuca mientras miraba apenado al ganso._

_—No, descuida, no puedo estar más feliz por ti amigo, yo creo que tener un hijo es lo mejor que puede pasarle a un hombre en esta vida. —Dijo Ping, mirándolo, mientras una angustia y tristeza nacía en su interior, ya que él tenía ese deseo de poder crear una familia años atrás, pero su enorme ambición por seguir el sueño de su padre le arrebató la mayor parte de su vida, quitándole la posibilidad de conocer a una chica, casarse y tener hijos, cada día se culpaba de haber sido tan tonto, y perder todo ese tiempo valioso en el deseo de su padre._

_—Sí, es lo mejor. —Respondió el cerdo, con la misma sonrisa, no habiendo notado el cambio de rostro de Ping. Hubo un corto silencio, hasta que el ganso caminó al frente, mirando el local vacío, que seguramente pronto se llenaría, ya que la lluvia había cesado._

_—Pues bien, hazme el favor de poner las verduras en mi cocina, yo iré a atender unos asuntos, vuelvo en unos momentos. —Sin esperar respuesta, Ping salió del lugar dejando al cerdo con el trabajo, este empezó a descender las cajas de verdura de la carreta y por último encontró una que estaba destapada, con un poco de confusión, tomó una tapadera y la cerró, aunque si confusión creció al notar que el peso de esta era diferente al de las otras. No le dio mucha importancia, terminó de sacar las cajas y se marchó, dejando una nota que decía que no le podía esperar, que ya tenía que llegar de nuevo con su familia._

_Ping llegó de nuevo a su casa, y observó la nota y las cajas, alzando los hombros y ladeando la cabeza, entró en la casa, metiendo todas las cajas, hasta que en la última se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida. Cuando la quiso tomar, esta hizo un movimiento leve haciendo que su corazón se agitara y retrocediera dos pasos hacia atrás. Respirando un poco más calmado, se acercó a la caja lentamente, tomó la tapadera y jaló de ella revelando su contenido._

_—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!. —Exclamó con las alas alzadas al aire y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, al ver a un pequeño panda cachorro dentro de la caja, comiendo un rábano e hipando entre pequeñas risitas. Con cautela, se acercó más a la caja, observando detenidamente al pequeño, alzó su mirada buscando una respuesta a todos sus lados y de nuevo devolvió su mirada al cachorro, sin saber qué hacer. —Esto está mal. —Susurró en tomo suave, mirando al pequeño con ojos de confusión. Se acercó a él y cuando lo hizo, el cachorro tomó una de sus cejas y le arrancó un pelo haciendo que Ping retrocediera poniendo un gesto de dolor. El cachorro empezó a reír de nuevo moviendo sus patas en círculo._

_Ping se quedó pensando, quizá esta era una broma de mal gusto, o era una respuesta a todas sus plegarias, pero le aterraba la idea de que todo fuera tan repentino, no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapado en un laberinto de pensamientos. Indeciso, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar adentro de la casa, dejando al cachorro afuera, hasta que este empezó a llorar, haciéndolo parar en seco. El llanto de pequeño hizo que algo se removiera en su interior, estaba abofeteándose mentalmente por dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran lo mejor de él, de nuevo empezó los " i sí.."_

_Respiró profundo y se giró de nuevo con dirección al cachorro, fue hasta él y lo tomó en brazos, haciendo que el pequeño dejara de llorar, lo que le hizo sonreír en sus interiores._

_—Hola pequeño… ¿Cómo te llamas?. —Preguntó en voz dulce. El cachorro soltó una pequeña risita tomando el rostro de Ping con sus pequeñas patas, haciendo que el ganso sintiera una felicidad enorme en su interior. —Vamos adentro, de seguro tienes hambre, y hueles mal, necesitas un baño. —Espetó con voz alegre, volviendo a entrar en su casa._

_Cuando estuvo dentro, lo baño y le dio de comer, después construyó una pequeña cuna para el pequeño donde lo colocó y empezó a mecerlo, hasta que el cachorro panda quedó completamente dormido. Ping lo observada sentado al frente de él, mirándolo dormir pacíficamente. De manera inconsciente, una sonrisa feliz se formó en su rostro, y sin que él lo notara, su corazón se llenó de alegría, al ver que el destino había cedido a sus plegarias._

_—No puedo esperar a que crezcas, quiero enseñarte todo lo que sé, todas mis recetas y más difíciles platillos, Po… —Sonrió para sí ante el nombre repentino que salió de sus labios._

—Todo el mal sucumbirá y será derrotado… ante la llegada de él… el guerrero dragón… la fuerza más poderosa de todo el universo. —Concluyó la tortuga, lanzando la bola de energía al cielo, haciendo que todas las nubes desaparecieran, y haciendo que el sol pasara de una tonalidad roja a una amarrilla deslumbrante.

Suspiró, respirando con tranquilidad, sonriendo levemente, estaba seguro, que ese valiente ser, no tardaría en aparecer, tenía la esperanza de que él sería el que encontraría al guerrero dragón, y sin importar lo que pasara, no cometería una equivocación.

* * *

**Alisson.**

**Wau, eso estuvo interesante, bueno chicos, espero que les gustara, y si es asi, dejen su review, eso nos ayudaria mucho para continuar haciendo estas historias, o simplemente, denle una leída a ver que pasa, les mando saludos y besos a todos, pasenla bien,ciao. :D**


End file.
